


The Only Rose That Truly Mattered

by Sylph_of_Space



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Beauty and the Beast, F/M, I left LeFou as he is, Multi, Pete is deceased, The idea of Nine interacting with Donna amuses me, doctor who - Freeform, some violence, suggestive themes?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylph_of_Space/pseuds/Sylph_of_Space
Summary: There is a castle, deep in the woods. It's been long-forgotten, left to crumble and fade. The story goes that there once was a Lord there, a great Lord whom many respected and loved. He lost too many people, too many things, and shut himself away inside. He was never seen or heard from again. The townspeople forgot about this Lord, and went on with their lives.Rose Tyler does not know of this old legend. She did not live in the nearby village when the legend was born and flourished. She is but a simple girl, who wants more out of life than what has been handed to her. She was called odd and her mother was called mad, but they made do with what they had in life. Rose wants more, though. She wants adventure in the Great Wide Somewhere. She hopes, one day, she will find it.





	1. There Must Be More Than This Provincial Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm willing to swear on my life I saw a fanfiction with Nine as Beast before, but I can't find the one I'm thinking of, so I'm writing my own, based on the new movie. I'm gonna try to not make it exactly the same. I know I pulled characters from Ten's time, but the idea of Nine and Donna interacting makes me laugh, and I needed more characters. I left LeFou as is, partially because I can't think of a different character for him, mostly because I adored his representation in the new movie. I hope this is to everyone's liking.

Odd, they called her. Odd, but beautiful. Rose Tyler had blonde hair that was the envy of many in her tiny little village, with sparkling brown eyes, barely touched with gold. She was an object of beauty in the village, but an outcast. She heard their whispers as she walked through the town every day. She knew she didn't fit in, but it hardly bothered her.

"Good morning, Rose!" A man yelled at her as she walked past one fine morning. He was a baker. "Where are you off to?" 

"The book shop, to return this book. It's about two lovers who cannot be together." Rose answered kindly. 

"Sounds boring." He shrugged, returning to his bread and rolls. She gave him a couple of coins, taking a fresh roll of bread in return. She wasn't just going to the bookshop, she was also running errands for her mother. She wandered through the market-filled streets with people absolutely everywhere. They talked about her as she passed by, she knew they were. She pushed the thoughts aside. 

She heard a woman complain about eggs, a man flirt with another woman even as he was married. She shook her head. "There must be more than this." She muttered as she opened the door to the bookshop. An elderly man ran the shop and smiled kindly at her. 

"If it isn't the only bookworm in town. What can I do for you?" He asked. She handed him the book she had borrowed. 

"Do you have anything new today?" Her eyes sparkled with the idea of a new adventure to go on. 

"I'm afraid not." He sighed heavily. Rose, not missing a beat, wandered to a shelf and pulled out an old favorite. 

"Can I borrow this one again?" She asked, almost shyly. 

"That one? You've read it a dozen times." He chuckled. 

"No, only three." She teased. "It's my favorite. Far off places, a headstrong character, love..." she clutched it to her chest with a wide smile. 

"If you like it so much, keep it." He grinned at her. Before she could protest, he waved her off. "Really." 

"Your bookshop makes this small corner of the world feel big. Thank you." She left with a bounce in her step. Ignoring the strange looks and talk about her, she read as she walked through the town. "Oh I love this book." She mumbled with a tiny smile. 

"She's so pretty, it's no wonder she's named after a stunning flower, but she's... odd." A woman said loudly. Rose continually ignored them. She was so engrossed in her book, she hardly noticed the man following her, trying to catch her attention. A couple of girls swooned over this man. 

"Rose!" He finally caught up to her. "Stuck inside that book all day, it's a wonder you don't fall over. You should be focusing on more important things. Like me." Harold Saxon smirked at her. 

"Harold. Hello. I'm really sorry, but I need to go and finish some errands." Rose didn't want to be outright rude to him, but she could not stand him in the least. 

"That's alright, but I was wondering..." he held flowers out to her. "Your dinner table, tonight?" 

"No." She smiled and turned to leave. 

"Are you busy?" He asked quickly. She glanced back at him and gave him a cheeky smile. 

"No." She left him there, stunned with flowers drooping from his hand. Rose finished up the last few things she needed to do before returning home. Her mother sat inside, fiddling with a music box. Her father, before he died, like to invent things. He liked to make things and tinker around. Jackie Tyler often messed with the things he had made before he died, sadness in her face. It made Rose's heart hurt, but Jackie always put Rose first. "Mum, I'm home." 

"Rose, dear. Hello." She put the music box down and smiled at her only daughter. "Did you have a nice time in the village?"

"Yes." She set down the things she bought, going about setting up for a meal. "Are you still going to be leaving soon?" She asked quietly. 

"Yes, I'm afraid so sweetheart. I've got to, you know this. I'll be back before you know it. Before dinner tomorrow." Jackie stood up, packing a few more things away. She didn't want to leave before Rose came home. 

"Mum, do you think... I'm odd?" She asked, looking down at the book in her hands. 

"Odd?" Jackie frowned. "Who's been calling my daughter odd? I'll give them a right good slap, I will." 

That made Rose laugh. "The townspeople just talk, that's all." 

"You're meant for more in life than this, darling. You really are." Jackie gently caressed Rose's cheek, then pulled her into a tight hug. "I've got to go, but I'll be back sweetheart." She gathered her supplies and the things she would be selling to gain more money. Things were a bit tight, but Jackie would be dammed before she went and begged. Rose went with her outside, helping her load up the cart and hitch up the family horse, Phillipe. 

"Bye, mum. Be safe." Rose smiled softly and kissed her cheek. Jackie took off, down the road that lead to the woods. There was a path that would take her to the nearby village in the woods. Rose sighed heavily. She had chores to take care off before night fell, and even more the next day. Time to get started. While she wished for a different life, for now, all she had was this provincial life.


	2. Take Me To Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being more verbatim to the movie, but I'll try to keep that from always happening. I want some changes, of course.

Jackie Tyler felt like she was making good time. The pathway through the woods was mostly clear, Phillipe trotted along at a good pace. The sky was getting darker, though, and not just because of the approaching nightfall. It made her a little nervous, if she was honest. Even Phillipe seemed to notice the change in the air. "Easy now." She muttered to him when he seemed to be a bit skittish. She turned him towards a path going to the right, just as a huge crack of thunder and lightning sounded. It knocked over a tree, blocking the path and scaring the horse. "Easy!" She shouted over the wind which was now picking up. 

There was a path to the left she hadn't noticed before. "We'll just go this way. You're alright, Phillipe." Her voice was meant to be soothing to the startled horse. He calmed down enough to continue on the journey, taking this new path. As they travelled down it, it began to snow. "Snow. Well, that's normal, I suppose." She frowned. "Winter... in July." She heard something snap behind her and glanced back, only to be met with two wolves. Eyes wide, she turned back to the front to urge Phillipe to go faster, when she saw more wolves coming out of the trees and surrounding them. "Go!" She cracked the reigns and he took off, now afraid of the wolves. 

Phillipe ran so hard and fast, the carriage disconnected, sending it flying into a tree and crashing. Jackie went with it. "Phillipe! No, come back!" Now it was starting to storm and there was snow as well, not to mention the wolves coming closer and closer. Jackie felt like she was as good as dead. She stood up roughly, cursing the long skirts she wore, and started to run. The wolves gave chase, snarling and snapping at her heels. Phillipe ran by, still scared, but it seemed like he came back for her. "Oh, bless you." She grabbed his reigns and hoisted herself up quickly, and the horse took off. The wolves still chased her, pushing her inside tall iron gates. The wolves didn't dare cross inside the gates. "Yeah that's right. Run away!" She smiled smugly as she turned around. 

Behind her was an enormous castle. Tall, imposing, omunious. Parts of it were crumbling. All of it was dark. She felt a little nervous, but seeing as she was wet, cold, and there were wolves waiting to eat her, she didn't see much of a choice. She led Phillipe through the massive and hauntingly beautiful, snow-covered courtyard. "Oh look, water, and hay." She left the horse by a trough of hay. "I'll go pay my respects to our host, yeah? Hopefully we can stay the night, or long enough to warm up." She pet the horses mane. "I'm sorry you were scared." She smiled at him before climbing the massive staircase that lead to massive doors. Everything about this place was utterly _massive_.

"Hello?" She called as she pushed open the doors. They weren't locked. "Sorry to intrude. There was a storm and then... snow, and wolves too. Do you mind if I wait out the storm?" She waited a moment or two and heard nothing. She thought she heard some whispering, but she saw no one. "I really don't mean to be a bother." She said loudly as she walked toward a fireplace that was lit in a sitting place in the main entrance hall. She stood in front of it to warm herself up and hopefully dry off. There was a very elaborate candelabra that looked golden by the fireplace. "Arent you a pretty thing. Pete would have loved you." She mused quietly. 

The sounds of a harpsichord playing echoed through the silent castle. Thinking it must be the master of the household, she followed the sound. She didn't want to be an intruder or overstay her welcome. "Excuse me, sorry again, my names..." As she approached a ballroom that was dusty and frozen, the sound stopped. She peeked in, frowning. There was no one there. There wasn't even a candle lit. "How strange. Rose would have a fit here." She continued to wander, not brace enough to go upstairs. She found a dining hall, where a single place had been made up, with a meal and a candle for light. "Oh thank god." She hurried and sat down, eyes lighting up. 

The food was luxerious and well put together. A rich soup. Fresh bread. Fresh fruits too! The silverware was intricately designed and beautiful. There was even _tea_. Jackie loved tea, as did her daughter. She reached for the teacup, already filled with tea, but as she did so, it moved towards her. 

"Sorry... Sarah Jane said not to move. It might scare you." The cup said. 

The cup moved. The cup... _talked_. 

Jackie was sure she was loosing it. She smiled a little at the strange object before standing suddenly and bolting for the front door. "Thank you for the warmth and food, but I think I'll brave the rest of the storm. Thanks again!" She shouted as she slammed the doors behind her shut. She ran down the stairs and grabbed Phillips's reigns. "Let's go, Phillipe. This place is too strange." She tugged him along through the courtyard again, except this time she came across a large rose bush. She stopped, staring at the roses. They were as white as snow, pure and beautiful. She glanced at the castle behind her, biting her lip. "One rose wouldn't hurt." 

Jackie reached up and plucked one single rose from the bush, pricking her finger in the process. "Ouch..." she muttered, but admired the rose. A rose for Rose. She would love it. 

There was a sudden sound, the sound of something very large landing on the ground very suddenly. She felt the hair on the back of her neck and arms stand up straight. Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned around, only to be faced with a creature unlike anything she had ever seen before. She gasped, the rose falling from her hand as Phillipe ran away.

* * *

Rose woke in the morning, groaning about the storm in the night. It meant more work for her, and it could also mean her mother would be delayed in coming home. Hoping neither were the case, she loaded up a basket of laundry to do. She carried it in a barrel, with rope as well. This was a trick she came up with on her own. Her mum said she inherited his brains for tinkering and inventions. She went to the local pool where everyone did laundry and filled the barrel with the clothes, water, and soap. She tied the rope to the object in the center of the pool that always turned to keep the water fresh and the other end to the barrel. It rolled on the edge of the pool, spinning the clothes in the water and soap evenly. She sat and read a book while her little invention went to work. 

"What are you doing?" A young girl asked her. 

"The laundry." She smiled at the girl. "My dad was an inventor. I think I got that inventor brain too." 

"What's that in your hand?" The girl asked next. 

"It's a book. I'm reading." She explained. The girl came over and sat next to her. 

"Can you show me how?" The little girl asked. Rose nodded eagerly, showing her an easy passage in the book. She ran her finger under the words as they went, and the girl slowly started to pick up on it. Rose was happy, and so was the little girl. All was well, until the villagers decided that they had had enough of her oddness with her reading and inventions. They took her barrel of laundry and dumped it on the ground. Only the old bookshop keeper would help her pick things up. 

She carried her wet, slightly dirtied clothes back home with a huff. Looks like she would finish at home. Of course, Harold Saxon heard of her distress from his little lackey LeFou. "Heard you had a little trouble with the headmaster." He leaned against the post of the fence that surrounded the Tyler's meek garden. The headmaster of the school was the one who started it all, after all. 

"A bit, yes." She had no energy for this boorish brute. 

"Never liked him much. He didn't like me either." Rose ignored him. "Anyways, Rose, I think it's time you started worrying about some other things." 

"Like?" She raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Like, what you're going to do with your life. It's about time you get married, settle down, have children." He glanced down at himself and then back at her. She rolled her eyes and marched up to her door. He followed of course. 

"I don't think that's in the books for me just yet." She snapped. 

"Perhaps you haven't gotten to know the right man yet." 

"It's a tiny town, Harold. I've met everyone." 

"Women who don't marry end up as beggars." He motioned to an old woman beggar on the street. "Take Idris, for example. Mad and unmarried."

Rose spun on her heel, having had enough. "Take my _mother_ for example. She and I have gotten along well enough without my dad, she never had to remarry. We aren't beggars, and even if I never marry, I'll still be fine. Thank you for your concern, Harold, but it is unneeded!" With that, she marched into her house and slammed the door. "That man... I swear." 

The afternoon passed slowly, quietly. Until, she heard a horse. She thought it was her mother and hurried out with a wide smile. Instead, it was only their family horse, Phillipe. He looked spooked. She hurried up to him, petting him softly. "Shh, you're okay. Where's mum? What's happened to her?" She asked quietly. The horse slowly calmed down. "Can you take me to her?" She asked next. The horse seemed to be calm enough. She gave him water and hay and then climbed on top of him. "Let's go." She urged him forward and they took off.


	3. Forever Can Spare A Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the need to point this out: I know Rose is not particularly well-educated. She is, however, clever, and could easily come up with clever things. I'm certain she also enjoyed the occasional good book.

Rose rose Phillipe into the woods, following the path. The tree was still down where the path split. She urged Phillipe to take the clear path to the left and off they went. The poor horse seemed increasingly nervous as he went. Rose did her best to keep him calm, thankful he didn't take off running. She was a bit surprised when met with snow on the path, but pressed forward anyways. She soon came across the same iron gates Jackie went through. They were open just barely, so Rose slipped through. As she crossed the massive courtyard, she couldn't help but admire the dark castle before her. "How did I not know this was here before?"

She stopped at the front, dismounting Phillipe. She pet him for a moment, thanking him for taking her this far, before she grabbed a large stick and headed up to the door. She pushed open the door, calling for her mum. It was silent, until she heard a muffled cry from upstairs. She grabbed a nearby candelabra that was alright lit and hurried up the stairs. "Mum! I'm coming!"

The staircase was dark and ominous. She went up the spiral staircase into a tall, tall tower. At the top was a cell with a barred door. She put both the stick and the candelabra down, crouching by the bars. "Mum! We've got to get you out of here." She threaded her fingers through the bars, reaching for Jackie.

"Rose, sweetheart." Jackie seemed tired, cold, and scared. "You've got to leave. Get out of here." She insisted, grabbing Rose's fingers with a pleading look. 

"No, mum, I'm not just gonna leave you here." She glanced around, looking for a way to free her. 

"No! Rose, leave! There's a... a _beast_ here!" Jackies eyes darted back and forth out of fear. 

"What? Mum, you're joking." Rose didn't believe her mum, when a loud thud jerked her away from her. She stood, gripping the candelabra tightly. 

"She can't leave. She stole from me, and is now my prisoner, until I decide she can leave." A booming, deep voice with a bit of a northern burr said in the darkness. 

"Stole what, exactly?" Rose was frustrated with this person in the shadows already. 

"A rose, from my garden." 

"A rose?" She scoffed. "Take me instead. She wouldn't have picked that rose if it wasn't for me. I'm sure she picked it because my name is also Rose." 

"You would take her place?" The same, mysterious voice said. 

"Rose! No!" 

"Come into the light first." Rose demanded. When nothing happened, she thrust the lit candelabra into his face and gasped, stepping back a little. Before her stood a beast. He reminded her of a wolf. Brown fur covered him. He had claws and a slightly elongated snout with fangs peeking out, but it seemed a little squashed. Like a wolf and a man at once. He was dressed in dark rags that hardly covered his top and ripped pants. He stood on two legs and was rather imposing. The most striking thing about him were his ice blue eyes. They struck her as very human, and they caught her attention. 

"Rose you can't. Please!" Jackie sobbed. Rose looked down for a moment. 

"Alright, fine... I won't." She turned back to the beast. "May I say a proper goodbye and hug her?" 

"No." He snapped. 

"Forever can spare a moment!" She snapped back. He froze, then yanked on a lever. It opened the barred room up. Jackie practically fell out of it into Rose. 

"Once this door closes, it won't open again." He promised darkly. 

"Rose... you'll be alright. Do great things, okay?" Jackie held her tight. 

"I love you mum." She whispered. "And I'm sorry. I'll escape, I promise." With those last words, she shoved her mother away and dashed into the cell, slamming the bars closed with her. 

The Beast came up to the bars, looking at her with surprise. "You took her place." 

"I love her. I just have one request: make sure she gets back home safely. Please. If I'm to be your prisoner forever, surely you can grant me this one favor." She said stubbornly. He seemed to mentally debate with himself before he agreed. He dragged a shouting Jackie down the stairs. Rose, keeping to her word about escaping, hurried to an open part of the wall. It was a straight drop down. No way out of this cell. 

It was only a few moments later before the cell opened again. She hurried to the door and looked out, confused. 

"Don't tell me you believe his whole 'once this door closes, it won't open again' melodramatics." A handsome man smirked at her. There was something different about him, though... he was golden. "Names Jack Harkness."

"Rose. How... where did you come from?" She asked with a confused look. 

"I was the candelabra you snatched up." He shrugged. "Lots of us here. We were cursed to become objects. However if we're entertaining a guest, we can become human at night." He looked down at his golden arm. "Well. Mostly human. It is a curse after all." 

"Jack! What on earth do you think you're doing?" A dark-skinned man snapped. He seemed to twitch a little.

"Letting her out of the cold cell? Mickey, you can't honestly tell me you'd leave a beautiful girl like this to freeze to death in here." He crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow. 

"If he found out..."

"If he finds out I'll take the heat." Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't mind the useless clock." 

"He looks normal." Rose blurted out. "Oh, that was rude, I'm sorry." 

Jack smirked. "Nah, I like my golden color. I glow." He laughed. "He twitches. And he is slowly becoming a light brown, like his clock self. Now, come on. Let me show you to your room." He walked down the stairs and Rose followed, a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"You're all under a curse? There must be a way to free you." She pondered. Jack glanced back. 

"Don't worry about us." He opened the door to a room, ushering Rose inside.

The room was beautiful. It had a large bed, with a canopy over it. There was a nightstand and shelves with a few books, as well as an attached bathroom. There was a huge window as well, which Rose mentally catalogued as a potential escape route. A loud yawn interrupeted her thoughts. "Hi... we have a guest?" A woman's voice said. Rose glanced over to see a young woman on the ground. She looked tired, like she could barely stay awake. Her skin was tinged a green color and she was dressed in many different colored fabrics. "'M Martha." She mumbled. 

"Martha is our resident wardrobe." Jack explained with a grin. "Well, I'll let you get settled in." Mickey came over to Martha and offered her a hand, helping her up. 

"Mickey... I'm really very tired." She said tiredly. 

"I know, but let's leave Rose alone for now." He explained patiently, leading her out. Jack threw her a quick wink and closed the door as they left. Rose blinked in confusion after them, but quickly shook herself out of it. She hurried to a closet, where she found many dresses and fabrics. She glanced at the window, then the bed, and got an idea. She laid everything out and started to tie it together, making a rope of clothes. She was going to get out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me explain how I've changed the curse: I couldn't decide between leaving the others as humans or objects, so I made a compromise. They can become human if they are entertaining a guest, only at night. This also can only happen if that guest has the potential to break the curse. So, this is the first time they have been able to enjoy this human part. However, it is still a curse. They retain parts of their object form, be it colors or actions, and as the petals on the rose fall, they become less and less human when they look human. Mickey can become more wooden, for example. I hope this makes sense. 
> 
> Oh, also, Beast is more of a wolf than he originally is portrayed because of Bad Wolf and because I think I'm incredibly clever.


	4. Be Our Guest

"Harold, you're the greatest. I don't know why Rose rejected you." LeFou said with an admiring smile aimed at the bigger man. 

"It's rather distressing." Harold muttered, staring daggers into the fire place of the tavern they were in.

"There are other people you could go after, you know." LeFou glanced at some girls who were giggling over the hunter. "I hear Lucy has an interest." 

"Ever since the war, Rose is the only girl that gives me that sense of..." Harold trailed off, frowning. 

"Mm, je ne sais quai?" 

"I don't know what that means." 

"Well either way, you're quite the guy. You're slick, tough, brawny." LeFou grabbed Harold's hand, pulling him up. "It's easy to boast on you, because you're great!" Harold was starting to smile. 

"Thank you, LeFou." He glanced at the smaller man. 

"Ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley," LeFou looked at Stanley, whos ears turned pink. "They'll agree with me." LeFou gave a few coins to the musicians in the tavern, getting them to play a song. The entire tavern seemed to enjoy the song as Harold boasted on himself the entire time. He lifted two people up, including LeFou. He play-fought with a sword against a couple of the men. He felt much better. He shared a drink with LeFou, just as the tavern door slammed open. 

Jackie Tyler stood there, looking as mad as the town claimed her to be. Her hair was wild, going every direction, her clothes wet and torn. "Someone help, please!"

The tavern laughed. "We'll help you, Jackie. To the asylum!" 

"No really!" She walked further into the tavern, her eyes wide and crazy. "There's a beast, in a castle!" She glanced around, hoping, begging someone would listen to her. "In the woods! And-and snow! The beast has my Rose! She's been taken captive by him!" She just about sobbed, collapsing on a bench. 

"I'll help." Harold stood up. LeFou gave him a weird look, but when he caught on he nodded. "We'll find this supposed beast and rescue Rose. And if this beast proves to be fiction, we can put Jackie's mind to rest." 

Jackie looked up at him and nearly started to cry again from thankfulness. "Thank you, thank you! Who woulda guessed Harold Saxon would help?" 

"Let's go and track down this creature." He nodded at LeFou, who rushed to grab his pistol and sword and followed the two out the door.

* * *

"She could be the one who breaks the curse." Jack said to Beast. That wasn't his name, of course, but he felt he didn't deserve his given name anymore. "This human thing? It only happens if they can break the curse." 

"So what if she is? What do you want me to do about it?" Beast snapped harshly. 

"Why don't you try inviting her to dinner? She's probably hungry, scared. Show her you're not all bad." Jack shrugged. "Every day, we become less human." He added gravely. As he spoke, a petal fell from the rose that damned them all. The castle shook slightly, crumbling more. Jack sighed, feeling the harsh feeling that came when the rose lost another petal. "See?"

"I know, I know what the consequences are! I never asked for this!" Beast growled. He was less of a man and more of a beast these days. Too long without any human contact. 

"Ask her to dinner! Start a damn conversation! You'll never get anywhere if you don't _try!_ " Jack threw up his arms in frustration, then groaned. His arms made a creaking noise, like metal on metal. He was loosing his human side more and more. It worried him. "I'll get Donna to smack some sense into you. She's been waiting to be human again to smack you, you know." 

Beast's eyes widened a little at the threat. He was the master of this house, he controlled everything and these people were servants. Friends, once. But Donna? Donna was always ready to pick a fight with him. "Fine." He marched away, his ragged cloak flowing behind him. Jack followed quickly. 

Beast banged on the door harshly. Jack sighed. "Be gentle." He said quietly. Beast rolled his eyes and knocked softer this time. 

"Yes?" Rose's voice called through the door. 

Remembering Jack's word about being gentle, he huffed. "Join me for dinner. Please." His voice was gruff and rude. Jack face-palmed.

"I said ask, not tell. Why do I even try." Jack muttered. 

"No." Rose's voice was calm and sure. 

"What?!" Beast growled. 

"No thank you."

"You WILL eat dinner with me!"

"Again, no thank you. You can't hold me prisoner and then demand I eat with you." 

Beast whipped around to face Jack. Jack was simply staring at him with one raised eyebrow. He had long lost his fear of the beastly man. "She either eats with me, or SHE STARVES." He shouted the last two words through the door, making sure Rose heard it. Then, he stormed away, utterly fuming. Jack sighed heavily, leaving to go find Sarah Jane. 

Rose had tied the line of clothes she had made to her bed and tossed the end out the window. She was getting out of this place, right now. A very soft knock interrupeted her, however. She kicked part of it under the bed and situated herself so it was half hidden behind her as the door opened. An older woman with a smile was carrying a cup of tea. "Hi dear. I'm Sarah Jane." She saw the escape attempt, but didn't stop her. "It's cold out there. Why don't you have a cup of tea before you go? I promise this isn't an enchanted cup." 

Rose blinked, nodding slowly. "Sure, thank you." She mumbled softly, taking the cup from the brunette. She sipped it slowly. "This is good, thank you." She noticed, like the others, Sarah Jane was a little different. Her skin was extremely white, with faded colors of what looked like flowers. 

"I would know how to make tea. I'm a teapot most days." She made light of the situation. "He's rough around the edges, but he's not all bad. He's just been alone for far too long." She said quietly, talking about Beast. A younger boy peeked in through the doors, looking similar to Sarah Jane with his white skin. She smiled back at the boy. "That's my son, Luke. He's a teacup." Luke waved shyly at Rose. 

"Nice to meet you both." Rose said kindly. 

"Before you take off, can we interest you in something to eat?" Sarah Jane offered, a twinkle in her eyes. "He can't really expect you to starve." 

Rose smiled a little, glancing at the window for a moment. "Okay." She followed Sarah Jane downstairs to the dining area. Every she had met already was there, including a few new faces. The one person missing was Martha. 

"This isn't a good idea, Jack." Mickey trailed after the golden man as he went around, setting up places to eat. 

"A broken clock is right twice a day, Mick, and this is not one of those times." 

"Oi! Has anyone seen that daft man? Give him a right good slap, I will! Wasting our time, letting the--" the loud woman's voice was silenced when she noticed the blonde. "Oh, you're the reason we're human again. Donna, nice to meet you." Donna was also purely white skinned, with what looked like feathers sporadically on her. Her fiery red hair was tinged with white.

"Rose." Rose said with an amused smile at her temper. 

"Rose! Sit, sit, please." Jack pulled out a chair for her. "Be our guest tonight." He gave her a dazzling smile as dinner was served. An elderly man who went by Wilf played on a harpsichord during the dinner. It was lovely, and for a moment Rose forgot her fear and despair.


	5. The West Wing

"Where can I go in this castle?" Rose asked curiously. The castle was absolutely huge, with lots to explore and seek out. She was always a very curious person. 

"Anywhere you'd like, dear." Wilf smiled at her, giving her a very grandfatherly feeling. "Jus' can't leave." 

"Except the West Wing, Wilf." Sarah Jane said quickly. 

"What's in the West Wing?" Rose's interest was peeked now. 

"Nothing. You should only concern yourself with the East Wing, or as I like to call it, the only wing." Mickey frowned at her, arms crossed. She raised a challenging eyebrow at him. 

"Really Rosie. I'm all for not listening to him and his stupid ideals, but I'd stay away from the West Wing." Jack gently laid a hand on her arm. She finally nodded, finishing up her dinner.

"Thank you for the dinner." She stood up. Sarah Jane did as well. They both walked towards the huge staircase.

"Off to bed with you, now. No exploring tonight." She said firmly to Rose. Rose looked a little sheepish, promising to not go anywhere she shouldn't. Satisfied, Sarah Jane left to go make sure Luke went to bed as well. Rose started to climb the stairs, pausing to look down the West Wing's hall. It was darker than the rest of the castle. She debated with herself quickly, deciding a quick peek wouldn't hurt. 

The hall was dark and cold. It had fallen in to much worse disrepair than the rest of the castle. There were portraits that were ripped, torn, destroyed. One had huge claw marks through it, ruining it all but the eyes. They reminded her of the Beast's eyes. She continued walking until she reached a larger, more open room. The furniture inside had been completely wrecked. A mattress lay in the corner that was torn and ruined. There, on the balcony with no doors separating it from everything else, was a single, unruined table. On this table was a single red rose, standing on its own, under a glass dome. Her curiousity got the best of her and she approached it slowly. She crouched slightly to get a better look at it. Dead petals were littered around the bottom. She started to reach out and touch it when she heard a furious roar. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The booming, northern voice shouted. It startled her back from the rose. A huge shadow walked towards her. It was Beast. He was shrouded in shadow and dark clothes. She could feel the rage rolling off him in waves. "This place is FORBIDDEN." He hurried to the rose, examining it to see if it had been ruined or hurt. "Get out." He growled. Rose opened her mouth to speak when he rounded on her. "Get OUT!" He roared, and she turned tail and ran. 

Rose ran straight down the hallway down the stairs. "Rose-" Jack called to her, but she didn't stop once. Fear coursed through her. Donna watched with shock written on her face as Rose dove through the larger dog door in the door. "She's leaving!" 

"Like hell she is." Donna grumbled, marching up the stairs. "His privacy and moping be damned."

Rose didn't stop running until she reached Phillipe. She hopped up on him and took off through the gorgeous courtyard to the iron gates at the front. Tears stung her eyes, but she kept going.

* * *

In the castle, Donna had rounded on Beast. "You listen here! This is the best chance we've had to end this thing! I know you're Mr. Dark and Tortured, but I will NOT let you just let her go!" She was pointing a menacing finger at him. 

"She came where she shouldn't! One simple rule and she couldn't follow it!" 

"I don't care! Go after her! Besides, even if you didn't give a damn about breaking the curse, she'll get hurt out there." Donna affixed him with a glare that would turn anyone else into ash. "You're so lucky you're not a human or I would give you a right good slap."

* * *

Rose pushed Phillipe onward as wolves started to show themselves. The horse skiddered onto an ice pond and Rose was flung off. She grabbed a large, thick branch, and dared any of the wolves to come at her. She swung hard at the first one that jumped, knocking it back. The second one grabbed her stick and yanked it away from her. Her eyes widened as they started to stalk towards her, cornering her like the prey she was. 

An almighty roar broke the air as a huge blur of brown fur rushed past her, tackling the wolves. They scattered as the creature stood tall, revealing every inch of his fury and terror. It was Beast. Rose stared at him with wide eyes, backing up to Phillipe. Beast glared with his icy blue eyes, reminding her of a vicious storm coming. The alpha wolf stalked back and forth as another wolf leaped at Beast. He batted it away easily, but the alpha took that moment to strike. It clawed into his shoulder, biting at him as well. He let out another roar, reminding her again of how beastly he was. How not human he was. She watched as he ripped the wolf off him, only making the wound worse. The wolf smacked into the ground, hard, and ran off with a whimper.

Beast stood there, staring at Rose. He was towering. Imposing. Terrifying. Brave. Strong. He saved her life. He looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he fell face-first into a snowbank. Rose looked at her horse. It would be so easy to get on and ride home, but she couldn't bare to leave Beast the way he was. She knelt by him, getting his attention. "You have to help me. You have to stand, please." He slowly stood up at her command and she helped him onto her horse and the two began the slow journey back to the castle.

* * *

"There isn't anything out here, Jackie." Harold Saxon groaned. 

"No, no, listen. I'm sure of it, its right here." She pointed to a tree. "That tree had fallen over before, but still! It was... to the right?" She pantomimed the tree falling. "No, the left." 

"All this, for Rose's hand in marriage." LeFou grumbled. Jackie heard that, however.

"Rose? Marry you?" She laughed. "Rose wouldn't ever, nor would I give that blessing." 

Harold twitched a little. "Really now?" He snapped. "I'd be the best damn thing to happen to your little family, considering your daft husband is dead." 

Jackie rounded on him, fire in her eyes. "Don't you _dare_ call Pete daft, you horrid man!" She raised a hand to slap him, but he caught it easy and socked her in the face, knocking her out. 

"I don't think that was wise..." LeFou looked unsure of himself with all of this. 

"It's such a shame. Jackie went looking for Rose and got lost, probably lost to the wolves." Harold sneered as he tied Jackie to a tree. "Right, LeFou?"

LeFou shuddered under his gaze. "R-right..." He didn't agree with this at all, but how could he go against him? He looked back several times as they left Jackie, hoping she would be alright. She was a good woman, she didn't deserve this.


End file.
